


Fools

by patchworkangel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and the idea that freddie was the midway point between those two sides of mr. may, basically it's really fluffy, but tagged as mature because the original plan for this includes at least one more chapter, juxtaposed against younger brian's sort of reservedness, not really but just incase i get back to this, that definitely features some grownups doing grownup things, this was also inspired by older brian's love for hugging everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: Brian is a tactile man, and no one knows it better than Freddie.





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, okay. This was cooked up somewhere between listening to Lauren Aquilina's Fools and remembering that Brian once mentioned something about the human touch somewhere. Also the idea of Freddie having fits of panic before shows that Brian (and Roger) would try to talk him down from. Also, Brian being very much the embodiment of "hold me" energy because he likes to hug people.
> 
> It's rough, so don't be too harsh. I'm a loser and I cry very easily. Thanks.
> 
> Onwards!!

In the grand old scheme of what constituted rock'n'roll - having a panic attack in the alleyway of the club you were supposed to be playing in that night, was decidedly not a part of it.

Or maybe it was. Freddie wouldn't really know, seeing as their band was still in their infancy and all that. But still.

Taking in another deep drag of his cigarette, Freddie counted one, two, three seconds... before exhaling, hoping the cold tremble in the tips of his fingers would go with it. It had been about ten minutes since he had excused himself to go for a smoke at the back of the club, and what had started as just one stick for his nerves, was now quickly becoming two and a half.

Which was ridiculous, really. He was never one to get nervous before a performance. Never! _This was what he did!_ What Freddie Mercury was  _born_ for!

And yet there he was. Doubled over in tremors because his heart was beating like a runaway train, and his body felt like he had been - and _still_ was - trying to keep up with it.

He groaned. He honestly didn't understand why this was happening. There didn't seem to be a good reason for it. He knew he had a good enough voice. They had also (finally!) found a competent bassist who could keep up with them, and who, more importantly, could keep up with Roger's over-competent drumming. Also, Brian? Brian May who was literally a guitar god incarnate on stage? They had Brian! Their band were basically unstoppable!

Plus, it was a _full house_ inside! Which was exactly what they had all hoped for when they put up those handmade posters to promote their performance. It was everything they wanted and planned and _*wanted*_.

But somehow it was too much.

_The noise. The people. The set-list._

It was too much, and he could barely catch a breath in edgewise.

Okay, so maybe trying to smoke the nerves away wasn't such a good idea after all.

He was about to take another drag when the sound of the back door opening cut through the air, followed by footsteps that headed straight for him in the dark.

"Bloody hell..- are you alright, Freddie?!"

Freddie felt some of the tension in his bones melt away at the realisation that it was only Brian checking up on him. Tall, beautiful Brian. Wonderful Brian. Brian who did not smoke, but was here in the smoking alley where everything probably reeked of cigarette smoke and whatnot.

"Fred?"

A tentative hand reached out and gently touched his back, almost as if one was coaxing a scared animal, and Freddie responded by righting himself to get away from it.

"Is everything okay, Fred?" There's the Brian May concern he was used to hearing. "Do you want to cancel the gig?"

"What, no!" The answer was quick, even as Freddie knew Brian had already felt the way his body was trembling. "No, darling. Our adoring fans are already looking forward to us, just give me a few moments to calm down," he assured, almost as if saying so would somehow will himself into some semblance of control.

Brian frowned. "Freddie you're _shaking_. If you're feeling ill, we can cancel the gig. It'll be fine...-"

"Dammit, Bri, I said _no_! We've worked and practiced hard for this, we're gonna do the damn gig! I just... need a moment, alright." Freddie threw what was left of the cigarette away, leaning against the wall behind him to steady himself. From where he stood, Brian looked even less convinced than he sounded.

The curly-haired guitarist huffed. "Okay. Okay. Anything I can do to help?"

Freddie actually thought for a moment, considering his options, before shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid not, dear. It's just a bit of nerves, really. Happens sometimes."

Brian tilted his head. "...You mean you've been like this at our other gigs?"

Freddie shrugged. "Once or twice. Look, usually a smoke or two would fix it, but this time it's being a little bitch, and so..." he gestured vaguely at himself. At the situation.

Brian sighed, fingers reaching up to rub his temples. "You should have said something, Fred. Deaky's inside worried that something's happened to you, and Roger is threatening to leave with every bird who makes a pass at him if you're not back in the next few minutes. I thought someone had-..! It's been a half hour since you left, Fred."

Freddie blinked. A half-hour??

No wonder Brian was pissed.

"I didn't realise... I-I'm sorry, Brian. I- I..."

His stuttering words were cut off when a pair of arms reached out and wrapped around him, pulling him in and holding him close. 

Freddie exhaled shakily into Brian's chest in his suprise, arms going limp but his senses prickling. The first thing he noticed was the scent of Brian, drowning out the scent of cigarettes and shame. The next was the warmth. And the solidness. And the grounding feeling.

Brian long arms were easily enveloping him, holding himself together, and calming down the storm in his chest.

_Oh._

He could feel the deep thumping of Brian's heart against him.

"Look, I'm not angry with you, Fred. Okay? I'm not cross. I was.. we, were just worried. I'm not angry."

Brian's soft voice washed through him like a wave, and Freddie felt his own heartbeat slow down with it. _From racing to running, from running to walking._  Behind him, one of Brian's hands began rubbing over his back, long fingers pressing deep, as if trying to ease all of Freddie's anxieties and fears away. "It's okay, Fred. It's okay..."

Freddie felt, rather than heard, those words resonating through Brian's chest, and like a lifeline, he held on to them for dear life.

Somewhere along the way, he realized his heartbeat had begun to match Brian's, beating in time with his. But that seemed like something too dangerous to put into words, even in his own head. So he didn't.

_He just breathed._

Brian finally loosened his hold, pulling back, although he kept his hands on Freddie's shoulders; firm, but not possessive. Freddie wondered if he could perform with them there just like that, just as they were now.

_But that's silly, Freddie,_ he thought. _How will Brian play his solos if he's too busy holding you?_

Freddie blinked, as if awakening from a long sleep, suddenly achingly aware of being under Brian's touch.

"Feeling better, Fred?" Brian questioned softly. Freddie could see in his eyes the unspoken words: _If you're not, we'll cancel the gig. The others will understand. I'll understand. And if anyone says anything about it, I'll deal with them._

_Deep breath._

"I'm good, Brimi. Let's go. The party won't start itself, dear!"

The moment he felt Brian's hands leave him, he felt as if the world was preparing to spin around him. Steeling himself, he pushed on until he was stepping back into the club, the sound of people and music surrounding him like a haze. For a brief moment he felt his control slipping.

The gentle nudge of Brian's hand at the small of his back brought him back to where he was.

"Hey, it's okay. You're Freddie Mercury. Everything will be alright."

Freddie nodded, throwing Brian one of his frontman smiles.

"Well of course it will be, Brian. I've got you, don't I?"

Brian's hand disappeared. "Of course you do, Fred. Always."

Always.

Freddie felt his heart skip a beat.

_Always._


End file.
